Shadow's Wonderful Life
by Kellie Fay
Summary: Shadow makes a Classic Mistake on a Classic Eve and learns that not existing is not all it's cracked up to be. Rated for some swearing, imagery and violence


Shadow's Wonderful Life

By Kellie Fay

Sonic, Shadow and Co are owned by Sega. Creativity demons request that I borrow them from time to time.

This is my Midwinter gift to all. Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Chanukah and Happy New Year

Read and enjoy!

Sonic raced into the house ignoring any manners or propriety. He saw Shadow collapsed in the center of his home completely unconscious. Instantly Sonic raced to his side, but before he could speak or even touch Shadow, Sonic's dark doppelgänger began to stir.

N...no. No! Shadow's voice, weak at first, grew stronger, resistant, and desperate. He began to struggle in Sonic's arms, but his motions were stiff and jerky. It made Sonic wonder if something attacked Shadow leaving him paralyzed. "No!" Shadow's voice cried out again. "No! Change it back! Do you hear me? Change it back."

Sonic didn't know what was going on, but he knew Shadow needed to wake up. Gently he began shaking the unconscious hedgehog all the time being wary. Shadow tended to come out of a nightmare fighting. "Shadow?" He called gently. "Shadow? Come on man you gotta wake up!"

All at once Shadow's eyes popped open. "S...Sonic?" He asked puzzled at first then the dark hedgehog's eyes widened and grabbed firmly onto Sonic's arm. "You're alive?" He asked looking at Sonic in shock.

Completely puzzled Sonic answered "Yeah I'm alive, Shadow what on Mobius is-" Sonic broke off when Shadow jumped to his feet, muttered "Maria!" and raced into his private room.

"- the matter with you," Sonic finished with a sigh. He rose to his feet, but he did not follow Shadow into his special room. Knuckles called the room Shadow's Shrine. It held objects from his days on the Ark, and housed the spirit of Shadow's long dead friend, Maria. When Shadow entered that room anyone who disturbed him was taking their life into their hands.

Sonic, however had issues with being patient. He looked around the room noting the fire in the fireplace burning merrily away, and a pair of tea cups on Shadow's coffee table both half filled with tea. Who could have visited Shadow tonight?

After a few more minutes he closed his eyes, and tried to listen with an offshoot of his chaos sense that allowed him to hear and feel the thoughts of others. _You girls dragged me out here Cosmo; can you tell me what's going on?_ Earlier this evening at Cream's and Vanilla's Christmas Party, Cosmo, who's spirit resided in the tree grown from the her seed, mentally called Sonic, and communicated to him that Shadow needed help. Since arguing with not only Cosmo but Shadow's guardian angel often resulted in a headache of monumental proportions Sonic quickly excused himself from the party, and raced over to Shadow's house. Now here he stood cooling his heels while Shadow communed with the spirit in the room. 

_We couldn't reach Shadow for five full minutes. What would you expect us to do?_ The little tree spirit answered him.

_Okay that part I get, but what's he doing now?_ Sonic asked.

Before the little spirit tree could answer Shadow reappeared in the doorway his normal cool demeanor showing on his face again. He didn't fool Sonic one bit though. Shadow had a bad habit of projecting his thoughts when unsettled. Sonic could sense Shadow's thoughts still confused, and not daring to believe his eyes.

Sonic took in a deep breath then asked, "story time?"

Sonic's calm cool question seemed to comfort his dark doppelgänger. Shadow finally focused on him his features still confused, but not at what he saw. "You didn't see anyone leave my house did you?"

"No," Sonic answered honestly. "All I know is that Cosmo and your guardian angel started hollering for me to help you so I came out here looking for you, and found you passed out on the floor yelling your head off."

Shadow frowned thoughtfully. "Then perhaps it was nothing more than a dream." Shadow said distracted.

_It was not a dream, _Cosmo's mental voice filtered through Sonic's mind, _there was a stranger who came to Shadow but he was very odd. Once Shadow brought him into his home I could sense nothing from either one of them. When his guardian spirit told me that she could not reach Shadow even from within the house we knew we had to call you. _

A quick glance at Shadow told him that his dark reflection also heard the Seedrian's projections. "So that is why you came," Shadow said thoughtfully. Nodding to himself, he dropped into deep thought.

"So who was here?"Sonic asked impatiently. He didn't come out here to just to watch Shadow think.

"A badger," Shadow said slowly. "He was elderly, and he was looking for Vanilla's Christmas party. He came to my door thinking this was her home, but it was snowing earlier He tripped on my doorstep, and when I helped him his hand felt like ice...

...the knocking startled Shadow. He didn't expect anyone this late at night especially since tonight Cream and her mother intended to host their annual Mid-Winter Party, and everyone said they would come. Shadow frowned at the door hoping that it wasn't Sonic, or Rouge, or Amy who came to ask him yet again if he wanted to come along. Shadow didn't like Mobian mid-winter holidays. It reminded him too much of Christmas. In fact since Sonic's crew did spend time on Earth he noticed some human Christmas customs leaking into Amy's and Cream's Midwinter conversations. The moment Cream asked for a tree the way the Torndykes had at their Christmas party, Shadow knew that he did not want to attend her's.

Shadow did not wish to reminisce about Christmas pasts. He did not want to remember how much Maria loved Christmas. She used to create bright red and green beaded necklaces that she would give to all the researches. There were three of those necklaces now in Maria's special room. They were hers, and he did not want to think about them anymore.

So when Shadow opened the door the sight of a stranger made sense to him. His black, grey, tan and white fur looked grizzled and unkempt, sticking up and out in all directions. He wore a clean but shabby wool green coat, and looked up at Shadow with eyes that shone like a pair of amber beads, and had a strange intensity that Shadow could not identify.

"Excuse me," the badger said in a high pitched nasally voice. Is this the home of Ms. Vanilla Rabbit?"

Shadow almost felt bad disappointing the old fellow. "I'm afraid not. Vanilla and her daughter live in a village about five miles to the south of here."

The badger seemed unsettled and embarrassed. "Oh I am so sorry. I...I'll be on my way." The badger began to leave, but he slipped going down the steps. Shadow teleported ahead of the old fellow and caught him before he fell. He felt like a block of ice. Shadow wondered just how long the old badger had wandered around in the forest.

"You feel like an ice cube." Shadow said firmly. "Come inside with me and I'll warm you up before I send you on your way."

Shadow led the elderly badger into his home and set him up by the fireplace with some hot tea and the cookies Cream left when she invited him to the party.

"Thank you very much." The badger told him nibbling the cookies. "It has been hard to navigate here in these woods. Perhaps you could come with me so I will not get lost again."

"I would rather not," Shadow said sourly. He had enough trouble refusing Sonic, Cream and the others individually. He didn't want to think about trying to refuse them standing on Cream's doorstep.

The badger looked at him oddly his yellow brown eyes glimmering in the firelight. "I do not understand. I am sure that Vanilla invited you, and her midwinter party is well known and well loved. Why do you not wish to attend?"

Shadow frowned not wishing to talk about his dislike of a human holiday. "It is complicated," he temporized. "To make a long story short even though they try to make me feel welcome I don't really feel like I fit in with them." Shadow sipped his tea, sighed and stared into the deep brown liquid in his cup. "Sometimes I wonder why I am here at all."

"The Ancients say that everyone exists for a reason. Part of your life is to find that reason." The badger said mysteriously.

Shadow suppressed a growl in his throat and glared at his unwanted houseguest. "All that I have ever learned about my life is that I seem to leave a path of destruction in my wake." Unbidden the image of Maria being shot before his eyes flooded his mind. With a shake of his head he forced the image away, but he still felt the guilt that if he had not been made she would have lived. "Sometimes I wonder if I should exist at all. There are days I think it would have been better if I had never been created."

Now the elderly badger snapped up and frowned at Shadow. "You should be careful what you wish for lad," he said sharply. "You never know who might be listening."

Puzzled at the suddenly hostile reaction of the badger Shadow glared at him. "You don't know me. You don't know what I have been through, and I tell you the world would be a better place if I did not exist!"

Now the badger smirked eagerly. "You think so?" He asked wickedly. Suddenly his eyes began to glow a brilliant gold. "Let's see." He rose to his feet and whipped off his coat which transformed into a green grey fog that surrounded Shadow momentarily. Alarmed Shadow jumped to his feet determined to grab the badger, and force him to stop, but he could not find him in the fog. Suddenly without warning the fog vanished, and Shadow found himself in a ruined city.

"What...What happened? Where am I? Shadow asked puzzled. The place looked eerily familiar. It looked like a ruined city, but Shadow could tell by the size of the windows, doors, ruined benches, and vehicles that this was a human city, not like any city he'd seen on Mobius, and yet Shadow couldn't help but feel like he'd been here before.

A roar startled Shadow out of his observations. He turned toward the sound, and to his shock saw a Black Arms warrior drone chasing Cream who held three small apples in her hands.

Still trying to figure out where this Black Arms soldier came from, Shadow leaped into the air and tried to release a chaos spear to attack the soldier, but he couldn't seem to generate the Chaos energy. Switching tactics he used a homing attack, and knocked the drone unconscious. Normally Shadow would simply kill the drone, but he did not want gentle little Cream or her chao to see him casually commit murder even in self-defense.

The Black Arms soldier went down easily, just like they did when he first fought them. He paused expecting Cream to throw her arms around him and thank him, but to his surprise she continued to run off.

Shadow tried first teleporting, but when that failed the way his Chaos spear failed Shadow simply outraced the little rabbit and grabbed onto her arm. Again she surprised him by struggling in his arms like a wildcat.

"Cream! Cream! I'm not going to hurt you!" Shadow said puzzled. Why did Cream want to run from him? Usually she ran to him.

Shadow's words made Cream pause and looked at him angrily. "Who are you?" How do you know my name?"

"Know your..." Shadow didn't know what to think. "Cream it's me Shadow. "What in the world is going on here? Where are your mother and Cheese?"

"I don't have any cheese,"" the girl stated flatly. "Don't got a mom either. I get by."

Shadow didn't understand what happened to the girl's mother, and he didn't understand this attitude she seemed to have now. "Well I'm not going to leave you alone while the Black Arms are about. He moved to pick her up. "Come let's find some-"

Suddenly she wriggled in his arms and something slashed across his eyes. Hurt and startled Shadow's grip on the girl loosened allowing her to pull free running off into the city.

"What in two worlds?" Shadow wondered out loud. Cream with an attitude? A Cream who was rude and would fight? A Cream who did not trust him? None of this made any sense to him.

In the back of his mind where he usually heard Sonic's thoughts Shadow heard the old badger's voice chuckling. _Don't like what you see? You were not here to stop the Black Arms, and they destroyed the mother and the chao. She no longer had the support of her loved ones and has grown into what you see; All because there was no one strong enough to fight the Black Arms._

Angrily Shadow spun around trying to find the badger, but he saw nothing. "Come out here where I can deal with you!" Shadow demanded. "What did you do? Where are we?"

_Where you wished to be, this is a world where Shadow the Hedgehog does not exist. Nothing that you ever did exists in this world, so naturally the Black Arms took over._

_"_So you're saying that all this is my fault." Shadow snapped folding his arms over his chest. "Take me back."

Disembodied laughter answered him. _You must first learn to ask correctly, _the badger's voice said.

Shadow didn't understand. "Ask correctly? What do -

Shadow wasn't exactly sure what happened next. One minute he was arguing with an invisible badger, and in a flash of pain and light he found himself waking up in the dirt on the floor of a dark and cold jail cell.

"Ung," Shadow muttered. He grabbed the sides of his head with both his hands. At the top of his head he felt a rather large bump. "Ohhhh what hit me? I feel as if Amy used my head in a game of whack-a-hedgehog."

He began to sit up still feeling dizzy and in pain. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a familiar voice say. "Stay where you are you...you whatever you are."

"Amy?" Shadow opened his eyes and looked straight into the face of the irate pink hedgehog that often mistaken him for her love Sonic. "Amy you hit me!" He snapped at her.

"And I'll do it again if you make a single false move freak!" Amy shouted back. "How many soldiers are in the city? Where is your boss?"

"My boss? Do you mean The Doctor? I haven't done any favors for him in weeks!"

"She means Black Doom," a second voice said moving forward. Shadow saw that the speaker was Tails, but there was something wrong with the young fox kit. He sounded older, harder, and when Shadow looked up into Tails azure eyes he knew there was something dead and lifeless in the young kit's gaze.

"Well I certainly don't work for Black Doom." Shadow said.

"Yeah right," Amy said sarcastically. "You just look like them cuz you thought they looked cool."

"I look like this because this is how I was designed." Shadow answered "I am not with the Black Arms. "Where is Sonic is he out fighting them alone?" Surely Sonic's talent for hearing his thoughts could come in handy now. Shadow could at least show them who he was without trying to explain something they wouldn't believe.

The two reacted sharply to Shadow's question. Amy burst into tears. Tails closed him eyes with tears in them also and looked away for a moment. "You...you knew Sonic?" He asked turning back to Shadow.

Shadow finally began to realize that this was not his world and that this Amy and Tails were not the ones who claimed him as a friend. Eager to gain their trust so they would stop attacking he said. "Yes I know- wait a minute what do you mean knew?"

Tails sighed heavily. "When these aliens started attacking a few years ago they used some giant lizard monster. When Sonic went out to fight it, it...it...we found out that it could drain creatures of all their life energy, and...and it killed Sonic.

"The Biolizzard," Shadow said sadly. That thing nearly killed him when he and Sonic fought together. Alone, even as Super Sonic his blue counterpart wouldn't have stood a chance.

Suddenly both Amy and Tails turned on Shadow savagely. "How did you know about the Biolizzard?" She asked summoning her hammer and swinging it back. "You _are_ one of them!"

Shadow leapt out of the way, and continued jumping to keep ahead of her strikes. "No! Wait! Amy!" Shadow cried out but Amy would not relent. Fortunately by attacking she accidentally released him from his jail cell. Shadow paused at the door hoping to say something to gain their trust again, but Tails whistled and a huge purple cat Shadow recognized came into view. Tails pointed and said quietly "he's with the guys that took Froggy. Get him."

Shadow only met Big twice; which was two times too many according to Shadow. The cat was in a word _simple_. He didn't seem to register anything except fishing and his friend/ pet Froggy. Shadow didn't need to wonder what happened to the little frog; one look at Big told him that the frog was most likely gone. Dark sooty smudges stained ragged matted fur. His eyes showed a bloodshot red without any emotion to them but hate. Big let out a mournful pain filled roar and attacked.

Shadow did not wish to hurt Big. Not because he liked the simple creature, but because He felt the cat was simply a victim of circumstance. Instead of retaliating Shadow fled blasting his way through doors and windows with homing attacks. His chaos powers still seemed to be missing.

_You don't exist lad. You can't generate or channel energy if you don't exist. _The badger's high pitched nasally voice taunted him. Shadow ignored his unseen companion in favor of putting a great deal of distance between him and Big. He stopped and hid on a ledge overlooking a huge factory of rusted brick churning out a thick oily discharge that felt more like airborne soot than smoke.

"Do you want to tell me about what Black Doom is doing in there? He asked the badger. Even though he couldn't see his companion he somehow could feel his presence.

_Go; find out for yourself, _the badger's disembodied voice said gently. Curious to what he might find, Shadow, using what he knew about stealth, slipped easily into the building.

The halls and floors possessed the same dismal grey coloration. At first, sneaking through the air vents Shadow could only see the unadorned dusty halls. Then he spotted a black armored worker in a helmet pushing a cart. He followed behind until the worker came to a huge pair of steel colored doors. When the doors opened to admit the worker, Shadow slipped inside.

Once inside the massive cathedral like chamber Shadow's blood ran cold. Rows upon rows of capsules each filled with a sickly green grey fluid and a Black Arms soldier drone. Next to each drone chamber laid some sort of medical bed where a human being lay. Shadow didn't think he wanted to know, but some force within him made him draw closer. The human laid passively awake on the bed their eyes staring out at nothing. The mattress of the "bed" was made of some beige gel material that shimmered slightly. When Shadow saw the wires coming out of metal platforms of the beds he turned away his stomach churning.

Shadow remembered very clearly Black Doom telling him that humans were a source of energy for them, and when Black Doom told his spawn to enjoy him and the others for a brief moment Shadow feared that they would be eaten alive, but now he understood. The beds drained the humans of their life energy, and gave it to the growing drones.

Shadow noted the worker he followed in here. Without acknowledging Shadow at all he delivered boxes to the bed stands of the humans. When he walked past Shadow the black hedgehog could see red quills sticking out from under the helmet.

Acting on impulse Shadow whipped the helmet off of the workers head revealing an all too familiar face.

"Knuckles?" Shadow asked incredulous. "Knuckles what are you doing helping Black Doom?"

Any other question died in his throat when the feisty red echidna he knew had the same vacant dead look Shadow saw in the human's eyes. The dead look changed to one of fear. Knuckles backed away from Shadow clutching at the quills on his head. "No!" He cried crouching down almost cowering before some unseen threat. "No I was working! Please don't punish!" Shadow didn't quite know what to think. Did Knuckles think he was one of the Black Arms too?

Gently Shadow tried to reach for Knuckles again. "I'm not with Black Doom. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, but Knuckles pulled away from him still cowering on the floor. A second later the red echidna cried out in pain, clutching his head in both his hands clearly in agony.

Then Shadow realized that the Black Arms somehow could hurt Knuckles without being in the room, and if they were hurting Knuckles because he stopped working...

Shadow turned and ran for the door, but when it opened six Black Arms Soldier Drones blocked his way. Shadow tried some evasive maneuvers but the Drones could teleport and Shadow's Chaos powers were still missing. He decided to try a trick he picked up from Sonic and went into a spin dash bouncing all over the walls. It looked chaotic but used to such speeds Shadow had complete control. He bounced off walls and tables for several seconds then he suddenly stopped and hid. Confused by Shadow's ricochet maneuver The Black Arms would assume he ran off. Shadow would hide quietly and wait for them to leave. Shadow ducked behind one of the growth capsules and tried to blend in waiting for the drones to go away.

The Drones looked about for a few seconds communicating on a level Shadow could sense, but not understand. For a moment Shadow thought that he pulled off the ruse, but then suddenly three drones vanished, and appeared, ambushing Shadow.

Shadow manage to take down two of the three soldier drones, but the third got behind him and pounded down on top of his head stunning him.

Shadow came to his senses on the floor of a red carpeted room with black wood panels and a large round plush throne covered in cushions. In the thrown sat Doctor Eggman, stuffing his face with dainty pastries, wine, and grapes. Two black Arms Drones flanked him along with the Master Emerald on his left, and Rouge on his right. She wore a black one piece leotard decorated only with diamonds. She wore silver and diamond bangles on both arms, along with five carrot earrings and a necklace with so

many diamonds of various colors and sizes she looked like a disco ball. Still she didn't have any of the warmth of the Rouge he knew. Despite her wings his Rouge reminded him of a cat, graceful and affectionate when she felt like, but the affection was genuine. This Rouge eyes held no warmth. He squirmed slightly under her gaze seeing lust but she didn't have any of the concern or care his Rouge possessed.

Eggman noted his observations. "You must be one of those troublesome rebels. A trip to the emerald mines will work out all that energy."

Shadow couldn't help but note that the couch like throne underneath all the cushions had a similar material to the energy draining beds he saw earlier. _Poor Ivo they are using him in more ways than one, and he isn't even aware of it. _Instead he said out loud, "I had to see if it was true that the great Ivo Robotnik had reduced himself to the position of bully boy. I thought you wanted to be a great man like your grandfather, and you Rouge you usually don't follow along with a crowd."

Rouge shrugged, and played with her multicolored diamond necklace. "They pay me we'll enough, who are you anyway to criticize me?"

Sadly, Shadow said, "nobody important,". He swore he heard his invisible tormentor sigh.

"And not very bright either if you think my grandfather is a great man," Eggman said with a snort. He gulped down a miniature éclair, and continued. "That old fool was nothing but a useless dreamer. I saw what the Black Arms could do and chose the winning side. All my grandfather ever did was make promises he couldn't keep, play with animals, and go mad when my cousin died."

Everything else Shadow thought froze in his mind. "Wait did you say your cousin died? Your cousin Maria?" _That can't be. That's impossible! Why would she have died if I never existed?_ It was the one thing that Shadow privately comforted himself with throughout all this craziness. _If I never existed Maria would still be alive, and the professor would not have fallen into madness._

Unaware of Shadow's speculations Eggman answered him confused. "What is it to you? The girl was sick. My grandfather kept promising to make her a cure, but he failed, just like he failed at everything."

"He created the Biolizard, that killed Sonic the hedgehog," Shadow said sharply feeling his ears flatten to his head.

"For all the good it did," Eggman countered. "The thing couldn't save my cousin, and it only serves Black Doom now. Like I said I like to choose the winning side. My grandfather, the fool that he was couldn't see that."

"You're the fool Ivo," Shadow announced sharply. You sit there selling out your own species like some sick Judas Goat eating and torturing others. Well let me tell you something Doctor, to the Black Arms goat is just as tasty as mutton and with the way you are stuffing yourself you're going to wind up a tasty meal for them! They don't need you. They're just keeping you around as the guest of honor for their next feast!"

Doctor Eggman sputtered angrily then looked at Rouge and her troops. "Drag him down to the lowest part of the chaos mines!" He demanded. "And work him until he drops dead!"

Shadow did not intend to wait for The Black Arms to drag him away. He shot himself up into the air and repeated the ricochet maneuver this time escaping from the room. With Rouge and The Black Arms hot on his heels.

After a few confusing twists and turns Shadow found himself cornered by Rouge and her troops.

"You're an interesting one." Rouge said lazily. "Certainly you're smarter than the human. You could decide to join us. I could have a word with my boss. He'd probably rather have you than that human."

Shadow didn't feel tempted in the least. His sensitive ears could pick up slight lilts and inflections in Rouge's tone. Despite her interest and offer she had no real emotion behind anything she said. If he refused her she would destroy him without a second thought.

He also did not forget that right now her boss meant Black Doom, and there was no way in two worlds he would ever help Black Doom do anything. "Thank you no, I like my free will," he said to her then went into another spin dash shooting straight up into the air vent and away from everyone.

About fifty miles away Shadow felt he could rest. "Where is he?" He shouted to his unseen companion.

Still invisible Shadow heard the badger chuckle. _Why whoever do you mean?_ He taunted.

Now angry Shadow clenched his hands into fists. "Either tell me where my Father is or so help me I will demolish this world chaos powers or not!"

Unperturbed the badger's mental voice directed him. _Go four miles north on this road. Then make a left onto Myer Creek Lane. Go three more miles then go up the hill you see there. You will find your answers there. _

Shadow followed the directions at the top of the hill he found a cemetery. In the very center Shadow saw a pedestaled statue of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You fool," Shadow said sadly resting his hand on the polished granite. He didn't always get along with Sonic. His blue counterpart acted way too silly and cheerful for Shadows liking, and had his own notions of what was right and wrong, but because of those notions he befriended Shadow and welcomed him into his circle of friends even after he tried to destroy Sonic and his friends several times.

Reminding himself that he couldn't change this, Shadow walked away from the memorial to find the professor. .Did the badger misunderstand and guide him to Maria's grave. He still couldn't believe what Eggman told him. _Gun didn't kill Maria but she still died. I don't understand why. _

He wandered around the cemetery for a few minutes until he came to a vagrant lying across a grave snoring loudly. Curious Shadow carefully walked around the human trying not to sneeze when the scent of cheap wine and sweat reached his nose. He wiped the moss and snow off the gravestone, and saw the name he most dreaded.

Maria Anna Robotnick

Born June 5th 1936

Died November 15th 1951 Age 15 too soon.

"Fifteen," Shadow said resting his palm on the cold marble. She didn't die at twelve. She lived three more years, but somehow that did not satisfy Shadow. He stood there with his hands on the tombstone trying to think of how his existence could have changed this when suddenly a pebble whizzed past his ear. Shadow snapped around to see the old man throwing stones at him.

"Get away!" The old man cried out his voice filled pain and anger. "Get away from her room! She's not ready to come back yet!"

"What?" Shadow said raising his hands to shield himself from the rocks. The old man's aim might not be very good, but the stones that did hit Shadow hurt! "No please stop! I...I was looking for Maria is she here?"

The old man tilted his head looking at Shadow quizzically. Suddenly Shadow realized that he knew this man. He could sense something about the hawkish nose, and the grey grizzled walrus mustache that felt very familiar. The man wore nothing but heaps of half coats and patched rags, but when Shadow looked into the man's eyes through the broken lenses of his glasses he knew.

"What do you want with her?" The old man that used to be Professor Gerald Robotnick asked suspiciously.

Thinking quickly Shadow said "I...I'm a friend of Maria's. I was looking for her."

His answer seemed to mollify The Professor. "Went off adventuring; all young people do. She'll be back though! She has to come back." The wind blew a bit harder, and he curled himself up a little tighter in his rags.

Shadow stifled his need to shiver and retch. How had his creator, his father, come to this? He felt sick to his stomach watching and listening to him muttering about how Maria would return while the entire time sitting on her grave, but at the same time he didn't want to leave him. He had seen and read reports about how Professor Gerald went mad after Maria died, and how the professor used him as his weapon of revenge, but that madness had the focus of GUN and the earth which drove him to more discoveries. In this world he didn't just go mad, he broke down. Shadow couldn't simply discard him and go on his way.

"How about we wait together?" Shadow suggested, but before the professor could answer a loud low frequency humming drew near. Shadow looked up to see twenty Black Arms Drones along with three of the Samurai warriors up on a hover board.

"Attention," one of the officers began speaking through a translator. "All indigenous beings are required to contribute to the success of the Black Arms. We will escort you to the nearest processing facilities for your contribution."

_Contribution?_ Shadow had a sick feeling he knew what they meant by 'contribution', and he would be damned if he let the Black Arms took his father away to drain his life energies without a fight!

"Get out of here!" Shadow demanded. "He's just an old man. Leave him alone! He's lost everything already. He doesn't have anything for you!"

Undaunted the officer repeated, "All indigenous beings are required to contribute to the success of the Black Arms. We will escort you to the nearest processing facilities for your contribution."

"Go to Hell!" Shadow shouted he began to attack the soldiers, but one of the officers shot him with a stunner dropping him to the ground.

"Resistance ineffective," the officer announced. Shadow found himself paralyzed, but he could clearly hear the Black Arms soldiers drag the professor, his father away to that hell he saw.

"You'll see how ineffective I am when I find him again." shadow announced struggling Ron the ground. "I'll tear the whole planet apart until I find him again!"

"Unlikely," the officer answered sounding smug. "You don't exist."

That's when Shadow realized that the voice of the officer was the same voice as the badger that sent him to this insane world.

"You Bastard!" Shadow spat out furious. "I didn't want any of this to happen! Change it back!"

The badger still in his guise of a Black Arms officer chuckled evilly and stunned him again. "Ask correctly"

Shadow didn't know what this damn badger wanted from him. "No!" He demanded struggling to move. "Change it back do you hear me! Change it back...

…"At that point I heard your voice, and suddenly I could move again." Shadow said still sounding confused and unsettled. Sonic didn't blame him in the least. It sounded like the worst nightmare possible. Suddenly Shadow glared at him. "You don't believe me."

Sonic stifled the chuckle. Shadow wouldn't get it and feel insulted. Still Sonic had a hard time not smiling. "Me? Shadow your talking to the hedgehog that got pulled into two books, got turned into a werehog, fought alongside my younger self, made friends with spirits that live inside a planet, and turns into a demigod on occasion to fight god monsters. What right do I have to say it didn't happen?"

Shadow looked at Sonic quizzically but chose to say nothing. Sonic knew that when it came to Shadowsilence was a concession. Well experienced at reading his dark doppelgänger, he knew that Shadow still felt unsettled, but due to his pride did not want to ask Sonic to stay, or ask to come to the party with him. _So we have a private little guy party. I am not ditching him after that dream or whatever. _

Sonic looked directly at Shadow waiting for him to say something. When he realized that Shadow did not know what to say, Sonic moved over to Shadow's coffee table picked up his tea kettle, refilled it with water from the reservoir and hung the kettle over the hook in the fireplace. Sonic noted that Shadow's fireplace still burned well with plenty of fuel which only made Sonic wonder more what parts of Shadow's tale were real and which existed only with in his mind. The two cups on Shadow's coffee table and the empty plate also told Sonic that someone _had_ been here weather or not Shadow dreamed the rest. _And just because it only existed in his mind doesn't make it any less relevant. Someone put those images into Shadow's mind and I wanna know who. _While the water heated Sonic began looking in the cupboard for the coco that he knew Amy gave Shadow.

"What are you doing? Shadow asked while Sonic rummaged through the cupboards.

"Looking for that coco Amy gave around this year as a gift. I know she gave you some, and after what you've been through you need a serious chocolate infusion." Sonic answered absently. He grinned knowing full well that Shadow bristled behind him.

"If it happened to me I wouldn't want to be alone either. You know you should have come to the party with the rest of us."

"I don't need a babysitter Sonic," Shadow said flatly. Sonic turned to see his dark reflection standing in the middle of the room his arms folded over his chest and his ears plastered to the back to his head, looking at Sonic crossly.

Sonic shook his head no, and smiled. "Right and have your guardian angels give me a killer headache the moment I leave?" Sonic asked. "No thanks Shadow. You I can fight with, they're ghosts I can't fight with them. Besides you don't really want to be left alone after that with just ghosts for company. You're just complaining on principal. We'll have some coco, I'll roast some apples and we can talk about badger hunting in the morning.

Sonic made sure he didn't laugh watching Shadow go through different expressions trying to resolve this all with his pride. "But you are missing Cream's -"

_I heard the bells on Christmas Day _

_Their old familiar carols play _

_And wild and sweet the words repeat _

_Of peace on earth good will to men._

Shadow and Sonic both stopped looked at each other and went to Shadow's front door. Shadow opened the door to see all of Sonic's friends out in the snow standing there singing a Christmas carol that he knew.

_I thought how as the day had come_

_The belfries of all Christendom _

_Had rolled along the unbroken song _

_Of peace on earth goodwill to men._

Shadow could not resist. Used to sing this in duets with Maria in the few Christmases he shared with her he had to sing his part. Even now he could feel her spirit with him somehow allowing him use the song toexpress his griefand sadness. In his clear tenor voice Shadow answered the carolers.

"And in despair I bowed my head,

There is no peace on earth I said.

For hate is strong and mocks the song

Of peace on earth good will to men."

Cream and Amy smiled broadly at Shadow and answered him back.

_Then pealed the bells more loud and deep_

_God is not dead nor doth he sleep_

_The wrong shall fail the right prevail _

_With peace on earth good will to men. _

He had no idea why but hearing Amy and Cream singing calmed something inside him. Seeing Cream's innocent smiling face and Amy making eyes at Sonic reminded Shadow of how much fun he did have at Christmas with Maria. The memories were still bittersweet but this time they brought comfort rather than sadness. Shadow found it easy to join with them for the last verse.

_Till ringing singing on its way_

_The world revolved from night to day _

_A voice, a chime, a chant sublime _

_Of peace on earth good will to men._

A tear escaped Shadow's eye. He shook his head quickly to whip it away. "Who...how did you learn that?" He asked Cream directly. Most humans did not care for that song, and preferred happier cheerier carols.

"Your friend did," Cream said cheerfully waving her hand towards Maria's room. "She told me you were very sad because you missed her, and Christmas was her favorite holiday and you used to sing with her all the time." Now the little Rabbit looked at Shadow uncertainly.

Shadow sighed. Like Sonic said before how can one argue with a spirit? Trying to place a pleasant expression on his face he said, "It was quite lovely, and brought back good memories. Thank you." He then looked at all the others. "According to what the Professor told me once when carolers come to your door you must give them refreshments, but I'm afraid either don't have enough for everyone."

"Already thought of that," Amy said cheerfully. From under blankets she, Vector and Knuckles produced huge baskets full of food. "We figured if we couldn't get you to come to the party the party would come to you!

Shadow gave in. "If that is the case I would be a fool to refuse you all. Come in.

…"Oh Shadow its beautiful!" Cream said excitedly, holding up the red and green necklace. "Look how it sparkles!"

Shadow smiled pleased. "Maria used to make these for the researchers. I have a few of them left, and I am sure she would want you to have it."

"Oh thank you Shadow. I hope you aren't sad anymore!" Cream said giving Shadow a huge hug.

"I doubt you will ever allow me to be sad, little one." Shadow answered. "Now your escorts are fretting, and it is snowing again. Go on home."

"Okay Shadow Happy Midwinter!" Cream said giving Shadow a second hug, and in his ear she whispered "and Merry Christmas!"

A bit surprised Shadow replied "Merry Christmas Cream." Bemused, he watched Cream skipping away with Cheese at her side. Amy and Tails waved and followed Cream into the woods." Sonic, Knuckles and the Caotix watched them go off."

"Merry Christmas?" Espio asked puzzled. Shadow tried to hide his embarrassment. _Stupid ninja chameleon who notices everything. _

Sonic tried to come to Shadow's rescue. "You guys say I spent too much time on Earth. Cream picked up all that Christmas stuff with the Thorndykes."

"Still, it was wise of her to remember that Shadow having been raised by humans would know more about human celebrations than our own." Espio said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic agreed quickly then changed the subject. "Hey Shadow are we Badger hunting tomorrow? If so I'll crash here tonight."

"Badger hunting?" Knuckles echoed curious.

Sonic nodded explaining. "There's some old badger wandering around theses woods who played a seriously nasty head game with our resident Ultimate Life Form. I think we should find him, and let him know how uncool that is."

Charmy looked at Sonic and Shadow oddly. "Hey Vector! Doesn't that-"

"Mean we should be heading home?" the tall crocodile said cutting the chatty little bee off. "Yeah we should. It is way too cold out here for the three of us. We'll see you boys around. ". With that Vector herded the other members of the Chaotix off into the woods back to their own home.

"Aw Vector why didn't you let me tell them about that old friend of yours? He was a badger," Charmy complained.

"I didn't want to answer any complicated questions about him," Vector said calmly. "It's not like I can tell those two where to find him anyway."

_Yeah_, Vector thought to himself glancing back at Charmy and Espio. _Especially since I know he died three years before I met either one of you._ Vector thought about the irony that ever since old Jimmy died, any time a Badger had been seen in the woods he was getting people to come together. The persnickety old geezer had been very much a loner himself. Always exploring tunnels and caverns trying to find out the deep secrets of Mobius, Jimmy often pushed away the inquisitive young croc that wanted to help him. He had found the old badger frozen one night, and buried him himself. Three years later during an especially bad snowstorm Charmy arrived on his doorstep with the story that an old badger guided him there. The next year Espio showed up with a similar tale. He never told his two compatriots that the old badger was a spirit. He figured the less said on that the better, especially since they were still in the forest. Vector figured since he died alone Jimmy didn't like it when people were alone in the winter.

_He knew a lot of weird things too. I'm not surprised he did some kind of hocus pocus to Shadow. I remember the stories he used to tell me put pictures in my head too._

"Hey Vector," Charmy cut into his thoughts. What do you think your friend did to Shadow? He tried to hide it, but Shadow was kind of glad Sonic was staying with him tonight."

Vector shook his head firmly. "Not our business kid. If it was the badger I know he had his own reason for messing with Shadow, just like he had a reason to get the three of us together.

_And if old Jimmy is looking out for Shadow the way he looks out for me then we should both consider it a midwinter gift and leave it at that._ A good detective knew when to meddle and when to leave well enough alone. And Vector knew that when dealing with a midwinter spirit you left well enough alone.

_Yeah otherwise he might show up with two other spirits and make this a real Christmas Carol._

The End.


End file.
